At least it's stopped raining....
by yotama
Summary: a mimoe! well more friendshippy, set at the start of 01, i think its cute anyway, but its probably rubbish really .cos it makes sense since i wrote it


Disclaimer: I own, huh, mm………well I own my Mr.Writer clown I made in tech, well actually the school owned the materials, so- it's-not-mine-oh, great. 

Ignore my ramblings, arigatou.

__

'At least it's stopped raining'

It was bitter cold. The fierce wind howled outside. Trees lashed about, bent backwards by the sheer ferocity of the wind. All the wild Digimon had long run for cover. Now their reflective eyes could be seen peeping out from various refuges were they had shelter from the storm. Mimi shivered.

'At least it's stopped raining,' she said quietly to herself.

The eyes freaked her out, because she couldn't see them she couldn't tell whether they were bad or good or just weird. 

Mimi was on guard duty. Not that she wanted to be. Oh no, she wanted to be home, in her own nice comfy bed with her fluffy pink pillow under her head and quilted duvet over her.

The others had practically forced her. Mimi had agreed when she realised what Sora was saying was true: 

'Mimi, it's going to be tough in this new world, heck, it is tough. We need to look out for one another, teamwork. There's so many dangerous Digimon about we need someone to watch out for them at night so they can alert the others. And you know it makes sense to take turns so it's fair. Whats a bit of discomfort every couple of days worth for your friends lives?'

So here Mimi was, taking her turn. 

Palmon was further back in the cave nearer the others. She had tried to stay awake to keep Mimi company but eventually she became to tired to keep her eyes opened any longer. Mimi had lifted her and placed her with the others as soon as she had fallen asleep. 

Mimi had stayed nearer to the entrance, getting up every few minutes to stand right at the edge of the big cave, letting the wind whip her hair about her face and sting her cheeks while she clutched her hat to her head. This kept her alert (and freezing).

Mimi no longer had the crackling flames to keep her company, the fire had been smothered by flying mud as soon as the wind had kicked in.

Mimi retreated in a bit and sat down on her brown bag, which served three purposes. 1: it stopped her getting even colder. 2: it served as a (lumpy) pillow and 3: it stopped her dress from getting dirty.

She got goosebumps all over her arms so she pulled them inside her dress and crossed them, feeling slightly warmer for a second she huddled against the wall.

Mimi's eyes wandered over her fellow Digidestined. They all looked as if they were sleeping peacefully. 

They were in three groups. Matt was furthest away from her, at the back with Gabumon, T.K. and Patamon. _'Like a little family,'_ thought Mimi, _'well I suppose they are…'_

Next were Tai, Sora and Izzy. Izzy was with Tentomon, to whom Izzy had entrusted with his faithful Pineapple laptop. Tai and Sora lay beside eachother. '_Tai even sleeps wildly_,' thought Mimi. He lay with his arms and legs splayed out everywhere, some landing where Sora would not have tolerated if she were awake. Sora was curled up neatly beside him. Mimi had already begun to suspect something between the two. And people said _she_ wasn't observant. 

Augumon and Biyomon lay back to back both snoring lightly.

Joe was nearest to her with Gomamon and Palmon. Joe had had the same idea as Mimi and was using is First Aid bag as a pillow. Mimi smiled slightly, she considered Joe her partner in complaining. Pity he didn't do something about his clothes, well she supposed he couldn't now, not in the Digital World. Maybe he had nothing else to wear that day and got stuck.

He looked….different, without his glasses on.

A flash suddenly lit up the cave throwing his face into sharp relief. Mimi jumped and snapped her head round to look outside.

__

'no, nothing there,' she calmed herself_, ' it's just the lightning'_

'Ohhh, why can't caves have doors?' she asked out loud.

Mimi watched as a few drops of rain fell, then nothing, then the torrential rain flooded down. She pulled her dress tighter and shivered again.

__

'This world is weird,' she thought, _'boiling hot during the day and freezing storms at night.'_

A few more minutes passed, the storm blustered away outside. Mimi stopped caring whether she fell asleep and got eaten by Kuwagumon or not. So she stopped bothering to make the effort of dragging herself into the frigid air outside.

Someone muttered 'poison ivy' behind her, before Mimi could turn around she heard a loud slap and various remarks of surprise along the lines of 

'AAHHHHHHH!' 

and 'JOOOOOOOOE!' 

and 'HELP!'.

Mimi hurriedly put he arms back into her sleeves and rushed over to the noise, panicking.

She was met with the scene of Gomamon and Joe (who looked bewildered) entangled in Palmon's poison ivy. Palmon was still sleeping peacefully.

'Oh,' said Mimi and immediately she convulsed into giggles.

'I'm glad you find this situation so amusing!' whispered Joe furiously.

Gomamon wriggled one arm/paw/flipper free and grabbed Joe's glasses.

'Here you are Joe.'

'Thanks' he said and he put them on.

'Mimi help!' he yelped, as soon as he had clear idea of exactly what situation he was in. Mimi was now smothering her hysterical giggles so not to wake the others.

Joe froze and slowly turned red.

Gomamon paused his disentangling to say, 'Joe, are you all right?'

Mimi wiped an imaginary tear of laughter from her eye and finished laughing.

'That was so- Joe? Are you all right? You don't look all right.'

Joe was now a purply colour.

'Hmm, that colour clashes with your hair.'

'I'm allergic to poison ivy,' said Joe in his trademark 'I'm allergic-' voice.

'Don't be silly Joe,' said Mimi as she helped Gomamon prise Palmon's vines off.

'It's not like they're real poison or anything.'

'They're not?' asked Gomamon.

'Well if they were I wouldn't be able to touch Palmon then would I?'

'I suppose not,' Gomamon began to wriggle again.

'You're not helping,' warned Mimi in a singsong voice.

'Sorry'

Gomamon stopped wriggling and waited patiently for ten minutes while Mimi gently removed Palmon while trying not to disturb her.

'There,' she announced finally as Gomamon jumped lightly over to her side.

'Now you can help me with J- oh, he's fallen asleep again' said Gomamon in dismay.

'No wonder he was so quiet,' said Mimi. 'Help me untangle him anyway.'

Mimi saw this as a potentially embarrassing situation if he were awake.

'Thank God he's asleep.' She muttered under her breath.

'Why?' asked Gomamon.

'Oh, no reason.'

They began the task of separating their sleeping friends. They talked as they worked. Mimi hadn't talked much with the Digimon, not even Palmon. Now she came to realise that they weren't just talking animals that acted as their bodyguards. They had thoughts and feelings too. She made a correction in her mind, she had called them creatures but they weren't, they were _people._

Mimi got to know Gomamon and came to the conclusion that he would be a very good influence on the young hypochondriac. 

'Trust Palmon to sleep-fight,' said Mimi.

'Mimi,'

'Yeah?'

'Why are your hands all white with funny purple lines?'

'Oh,' said Mimi slightly embarrassed, 'That happens when it gets too cold, bad circulation, I think…'

'Well, why don't you put on your gloves?'

'They're all wet. From the rain.'

'Oh'

'There, Joe's undone now. I'd better go back to my watch.'

Mimi removed Joe's glasses, set them beside him, walked over to her bag and sat back down on it.

Gomamon waddled over and climbed onto her lap.

'Your so warm and soft Gomamon, Joe's lucky to have you,' said Mimi as she put her arms around him like a big cuddly toy.

'Your cold Mimi, here give me your hands,' Gomamon pulled back and put out his hands/paws/flippers.

'OK.' Mimi placed her hands in his. Gomamon closed his paws over her hands and rubbed them gently then held them up to his mouth and breathed over them, as if to breathe warmth into her cold hands.

'Better?' he asked.

'Yeah, thanks Gomamon,' Mimi smiled and hugged him.

'I hope Joe doesn't get jealous.'

'Huh?' asked Mimi sleepily.

'Nothing,' yawned Gomamon.

'Oh, OK,' 

And they feel asleep.

Joe woke up a few minutes later with a sore back. He groped around for his glasses and out them on.

No wonder his back was sore, he was lying on one of Palmon's vines.

_'Strange,'_ he thought.

He sat up slowly. Then smiled at the scene before him.

Mimi hugging Gomamon like a weirdly shaped teddy bear.

Joe got up and quietly went over to them. Gently he lifted up Mimi's hat and placed it on Gammon's head. He laughed inwardly at the picture. 

__

'I suppose I'd better take up Mimi's post.' He thought as he moved is bag nearer the entrance to sit down on it.

'At least it's stopped raining,' he said quietly to himself.

End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Please review! I got the idea for this as I was typing out my Geography project, I noticed my hands went white from being cold typing too long. And when I read through my project I found that it had stopped halfway through and this fic was in place of my evaluation. Weird I know ^_^;

__ __


End file.
